You'll be mine one day
by Kelirehenna
Summary: It’s hard to be in love with your best friend who’s in love with your other friend. [Max's POV]


Title: You'll be mine one day 

Rating: K+

Pairings: Tyson/Max (or I suppose it could be Max/Tyson, if you'd like) and Tyson/Hilary. If you read this as a prequel to "Christmas is a state of mind", you might or might not also spot a tiny hint of possible Kai/Ray.

Warning: Includes hetero-pairing! I'm shocking myself now. But also includes the idea of boy x boy.

Disclaimer: Beyblade and it's characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to amuse myself and (hopefully) the others, though in this case I'm mostly amusing only myself, if even that. Summary: It's hard to be in love with your best friend who's in love with your other friend.

A/N: So. This one goes to my beloved beta, Nancy. The story here is my quickly-written gift to her for helping me so much and because she's getting old. Soon we'll be both moving around with canes and screaming at the kids to get out of our properties.

In theory this IS a prequel to "Christmas is a state of mind", but I think it works independent as well.

What can I say... I like Tyson/Max, I like Tyson/Hilary and I haven't got anything against Max/Hilary even if I'm not totally crazy about it. I think that a love-triangle would suit these people, Tyson has always seemed pretty amorous to me anyway.

This was, like a said, written in a bit of a hurry (while sitting on a bench, travelling by train), so it might not be that interesting. It's also my first try at writing something in someone's POV.

As you'll notice, this was written in Max's point of view.

* * *

I can see you from the corner of my eye. You are talking about yourself, I can see it from that proud smile on your face. And she's listening to you, as usual, mostly staring at you admiringly, but from time to time also making sharp comments, bringing you a bit closer to the ground before you start praising yourself again.

I smile a bit. You have always liked to keep interested people around you, so that you would feel important. Not that I'm judging you or anything, all those people would probably gather around you even if you didn't want them to. I know I would. Heck, I think someone once called me your one-man's fanclub.

I notice that she said something not so pleasing to you, you have this sweet, offended look on your face. I chuckle, but neither of you notice it, or if you do, you just don't pay attention. Not now when you are so focused on each other.

You two are a good couple, I must admit. You fit together, and even though you argue all the time, as it sometimes seems to us others, no one can say that you wouldn't care about each other. It's quite obvious. But as far as I know, you aren't a genuine pair yet. Well, maybe neither of you have said anything towards it, but the fact still remains: you do at least bicker like an old, married couple. And you are happy that way, so happy together. And I know that I, being your friend and everything, should be the first one to shout "hurray!" and cheer to you. I should be happy for you guys. But you see, that's where the troubles begin. I can't be. I like both of you, you are one of the closest friends I have and I personally would love to be happy for you, but while you two constantly break my heart, that task is pretty much impossible to accomplish.

I find myself staring at you again, while she's laughing at something you said. Now, here comes the real star-question: are you totally, really, contradictorally 100 straight? Isn't it funny: such a small question and still I've been asking it from myself for years now. While many would say that you only seem to flirt with women, I can't help but to wonder. There has been these times, no, more like I've had these feelings that you were coming on to me. And sometimes the way you act with Kai, Ray, Kenny even, seems very... flirty to me, as if you didn't mind the idea of being with a guy. Then again, didn't some research say that no one is really either totally straight or totally queer?

I am a very good, if not the best friend of yours. I know that because you've told me so. And in a way, sure, Kenny might be a better friend than I am, but since our Chief is so very different kind of person than I am, I do not feel like I'm competing with him. I do feel like I'm competing with _her_, though.

Whenever you and her are somewhere alone, I try to be there too, and when we are together, she soon joins us. Like neither of us wants the another to be alone with you. I don't think she does it on purpose, though. She just likes you a lot. But guess what? So do I. And you like both of us, even if I'm not quite sure just how do you like me: as a friend or as potential something else. It's tricky, isn't it?

Someday, I might have to talk with you about it. Before you and her start dating for real, preferably.

"Hey, Max!"

I raise my head and see you walking towards me. I smile to greet you.

"Hey Tyson."

"Want to come to the slide with me, old buddy old pal?" you ask with a grin. I look around, but I can't see her anywhere.

"Aren't you going with Hilary?"

"Are you kidding me? Please, Hilary would just nag how I 'steer wrong'."

We share a grin and I get up on my feet.

"Still, should we ask the others to come along?"

"Well, Hilary said that she's going to call to her 'girlfriends'. Knowing girls, she won't stop chattering for hours. And somehow, I kinda doubt that Kai would come with us, especially now that there's no Ray here to talk him into it. There's no point to ask Kenny either, because he's doing something highly scientifical in his room. So we are on our own now", you say, throwing your hands around theatrically. I snicker while trying to locate my cap.

Soon we are ready to go. I look at your eager face when you try to find the sleigh, which seems to be mysteriously disappeared. No doubt that Kai has hid it somewhere. I wonder would he return it if I asked about it? Or more likely, would it mysteriously appear on the yard again?

"Oh, man!" you cry out after finally realizing that the search was futile. Then you suddenly cheer up and squat on the ground.

"Well, if tobogganing isn't possible, snowfight rocks too!" you shout and throw a white ball at me. I'm too fast for you and I laugh. Soon it's a total war-zone and you are laughing with me.

_I am going to have you one day. Nothing can stop me. Not even her._

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside the house, Hilary was standing beside a window and looking at the two frolicking boys. She felt suddenly very nervous about something, but couldn't really explain why.

* * *

Someone once _did_ call Max Tyson's one-man's fanclub, or at least something along the line. Sadly I have forgot who it was. :3

If you read it, do tell me your opinion. Just push the button. Or press it. Whichever pleases you more.


End file.
